


Accept me

by Anna_Blue



Series: Love letter [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Blue/pseuds/Anna_Blue
Summary: Donghyuk menyampaikan surat cintanya kepada Minhyung dan mengira dia akan di tolak oleh sang Omega. Apa yang dia tidak tahu adalah Minhyung sedang mendapat kan heat nya pada waktu itu.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Love letter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553305
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Accept me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning... Absurd njir

Mark melepas pelukan erat Donghyuk dari tubuhnya. "Sakit" Ucap Mark pelan.

"Ah, " Donghyuk mundur dari mark, agak menjauhi nya dengan wajah yang terlihat kecewa dan tersakiti, "maafkan aku"

"Kamu pasti gak nyamankan? " Tanya dengan senyuman masam "biar aku pergi saja"

Memutarkan badannya, Donghyuk hendak beranjak pergi apabila tidak untuk tangan yang mengenggam bajunya. ' _Seperti tangan bayi_ ' muncul suara di benak Donghyuk.

"Jangan pergi" Suaranya pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Setelah kepalanya mendongak ke atas, dapat dilihat bahwa matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Seperti ingin menangis. "Tetap bersamaku. Temani aku. _Heat_ ini akan membutuhkan mu, alpha" Benar saja, air mata pun jatuh dari mata mark.

Tubuh donghyuk yang sudah tidak berdaya karena momen emosional mereka, dengan mudah di tarik oleh mark. Ia raih donghyuk dan mendekap nya.

Dagu kecil nya, diletakkan di atas bahu donghyuk yang besar baginya. Mark menghirup bau Donghyuk. Terus, terus, dan terus. Aroma hutan hujan beserta kayu kayu basah masuk kedalam paru-paru mark. 'Bau ini membuatku sinting' batin mark berbisik.

Tanpa dia sadari sendiri, mark telah duduk disalah satu paha donghyuk. Berusaha keras untuk meraba dirinya pada donghyuk. Cairan, kental tapi bukan lendir, ' _slick_ nya mulai muncul' singgung donghyuk dalam hari. Bau teh hijau yang sedari tadi telah memenuhi kamar itu, makin menjadi-jadi.

"Tolong aku, Hyuck." Suara kecilnya membuat jiwa donghyuk bergetar.

Selangkah sebelum kontrol dirinya hancur, Donghyuk sempat memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menanyakan, "apa benar aku tak apa, Hyung? Aku tau kamu benci dengan alpha"

Menggelengkan kepalanya segera setelah pertanyaan itu di lontarkan, tangisan mark mulai berubah jadi suara raungan. "Aku tak benci alpha! Aku tidak membenci mu! Harga diri ku terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa aku membutuhkan alpha." Mark mengeratkan genggamannya yang berada di punggung donghyuk.

Sebuah pernyataan terselip dari bibir tipisnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku yakin mencintai mu. Sebelumnya aku bingung apa namanya perasaan ini. Tapi membaca surat mu membuat ku sadar. Aku telah mencintaimu sejak lama. "

"Jadi, " Memaksa kepalanya untuk memapaskan wajah dengan donghyuk, mark pun bertanya, " Maukah kau menolong ku, alpha? "

Bagai sebuah batu yang memecahkan cermin, kalimat terakhir mark secara penuh telah menghancurkan kontrol diri donghyuk. Seringaian muncul di wajah tampan nya. Matanya penuh dengan nafsu. " **Kalau kau mau aku menolong mu, buktikan bahwa kamu berhak akn pertolongan ku.** "

Walaupun tahu dia pasti akan di tolong dan telah di Terima oleh donghyuk, Mark tetap mengikuti permainan donghyuk. Turun dia pada kakinya, lutut menyentuh lantai kamar yang dingin. Tangannya ia kerahkan untuk melepas celana donghyuk. Menggunakan mulutnya dengan telaten. Ia cium bagian kepala donghyuk. Lidahnya digunakan sebagai bagian pemuas nafsu untuk donghyuk.

Pelan-pelan kepala mark telah naik turun. Matanya yang awalnya terpejam, dia buka untuk memandang donghyuk. Pandangan mark penuh nafsu dosa membuat donghyuk tak berdaya. Ia hentikan pergerakan mark dan menariknya kearah bibirnya sendiri. Donghyuk cium mark dengan hasrat panas. Lidahnya dan lidah mark saling menari didalam mulut mereka. Seperti telepati, keduanya tahu bahwa mereka kehabisan nafas. Melepas bibir mereka berdua, donghyuk memandang mata mark.

"Cantik" Kata-kata itu mudah terucap olehnya.

Pipi mark terhiasi dengan noda pink karena tersipu "Kau mau melakukan nya sendiri? " Tanya donghyuk pada mark. Kepala sang omega dengan cepat menggeleng. Tertawa kecil, donghyuk pun lalu mengelus kepala mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Belum selesai ini cuk, padahal masih ada ceritanya yang lain. Tapi nanti keburu hilang di HP ku. Jadi lebih baik aku up aja :v 
> 
> Jangan di tunggu yah gaes,.. Ini cerita bakal lama update nya.


End file.
